


All of These Lines Across My Face

by Chronicles_of_Scout



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicles_of_Scout/pseuds/Chronicles_of_Scout
Summary: Finally starting my one-shot collection.  All fluff, all kalex, all the time.





	1. I Was Enchanted to Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I did a thing! Lookatit!
> 
> It's so cute!
> 
> So no idea how often I'll write one of these guys, but I felt bad for what's going on over in YWLM, soooo here's a nice little present for you all. Enjoy.
> 
> :D

Kara sunk lower in her seat, the eyes of her classmates burning into the back of her head as she hunched over her phone.

It was a muggy day, the rainy and humid atmosphere a adequate reflection of Kara’s current mood. It was the beginning of the school year and normally Kara could be found in the Art studio in the basement of Midvale High.She didn’t really know why all high schools seemed to put their Art rooms in the basement when the top floor would inspire much more creativity but her opinions, or lack thereof, were what had gotten her into this situation in the first place.

In freshman year, she had been quite popular for the first half of the school year.She was well versed enough to know that it was mainly because she had developed boobs, had blonde hair, and fairly striking blue eyes.By mainstream media standards, she was considered attractive.

She knew that; she didn't necessarily believe it, but she understood it.

So, when the really shy jock, James Olsen, had asked her to the freshman dance, she had known why.When he had specified that he’d wanted her to go as his date… well that’s when things had gotten sticky.

She’d had to turn him down of course; as much as she wanted to go to the formal, she also didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings.And, leading someone on when they had no chance would definitely hurt their feelings.

James himself had been pretty ok about, shocked and mildly affronted but ok.Kara had counted it as a win.

Of course, if she had known that coming out as a lesbian would send her on the path to alienation and subject her to the cruelty of her peers…

Well…

She _hoped_ she’d still be brave enough to make the right choice.

As it was, she was just praying that she made it through high school.She was almost done.Just one more year.

She blamed that optimism for her current predicament, because as unkind as the majority of the students (and even some staff) had been after her coming out, there had been some kindness as well.Winn had been with her through thick and thin, and her friend Lena, who was at a private school, had made sure to skype and text as much as possible so she didn’t quite feel so alone.

Siobhan Smythe had been one of the kind ones, and while it was Winn who had stuck it out with Kara and remained her truest friend, it was Siobhan who Kara had developed a crush on.

She and Siobhan were casual friends, the preppy girl being kind to Kara because no one else was.Siobhan hated doing what everyone else was doing; she said it messed with her individuality.She lived with such a brave, infallible spirit that it made Kara slightly breathless at times.

So, when she had received a note in her locker asking her to meet Siobhan at the Register for a ‘private lunch’ she had admittedly been a little excited.So excited that she hadn’t even bothered checking with Siobhan if the note had been from her.

The optimism, as previously stated, had led to her downfall.

She sincerely doubted the note had been from Siobhan now, as it had been more than an hour and the only people who had shown up at the Register, a small quaint Italian restaurant owned by Leslie Willis’ parents, were the hostile classmates Kara had come to avoid like the plague.Except now she was surrounded by them.

She glanced up and tried very hard not to glare at Belinda’s stupid glee filled face.

Belinda didn’t matter.None of them did.

Besides, its not like this was the first time that Kara had been pranked and she was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

Snickers and snapped photos pulled her attention and she tried very hard to blink away the heat in her eyes.She would not cry in front of these jerks.

She would not cry.

“Hey beautiful, sorry to keep you waiting, practice took _forever._ ”

Kara was as shocked as everyone else was as a slim teen with a head of auburn hair slid into the seat across from her.The girl— _woman,_ looked just slightly older than Kara and had the most amazing hazel eyes Kara had ever seen.Her jaw was amazing—which seemed an odd thing to go speechless over but boy was it true— and defined well by the short haircut that fell around her face.And her smile—boy.Boy oh boy.

She wore a beat-up leather jacket over a MPrep t-shirt and had a small green stud in either ear.The shirt probably meant that she went to Midvale Prep with Lena, and Kara’s less than optimal life choices had spread even so far as that school.

So why was she sitting with her?

It got even weirder as the girl slid her hand over the table and gently grasped Kara’s fingers in her own.“You’re not too mad, are you?”

Her hands were so soft.“Uhhhh…”

The girl smiled and slid up in the booth to look over the table.Seeing a short female server, she quickly flagged them down and ordered a set of appetizers and a plain pizza.

“Do you want anything else, beautiful?”

Kara tried to pick her jaw up from the floor and slowly shook her head, her face flaming as her classmates whispered amongst each other in confusion.

The woman ignored all of them, choosing instead to reclaim Kara’s hand.

“I think we’re good here Luce, can you see if you could sneak us some extra breadsticks though?”

The server shook her head, sticking her notepad in her apron pocket.“That’s a lot of carbs, even for you Alex.”

“We have a game on Saturday, coach wants me to load up.”

‘Lucy’ rolled her eyes but said nothing else as she walked away to fill their order.‘Alex’ turned that soft smile back on her, her fingers dancing across Kara’s palms.

“You have really soft hands.”Kara breathed, and then promptly closed her eyes in mortification.

What was wrong with her?Could she not function like a normal person?Was she doomed to just be a socially awkward loser for the rest of her life?Why couldn’t—

“Thanks.I moisturize.”Alex said teasingly, winking at Kara and leaning over the table to whisper something to her.“Do you usually get stared at by a bunch of assholes or is this just a special day?”

Kara blushed harder, “both.”She muttered, glaring at the table.“Being gay is… frowned upon.”

She figured if Alex didn’t know who she was, she probably didn’t know _what_ she was, and she’d prefer she walk away now than have Kara develop completely inappropriate feelings and then break her heart.

“Can I kiss you?”The words brought a bright red flush to Kara’s face and she turned wide eyes to Alex’s nervous face.“Not to put you on the spot or anything, it’s just… well if that’s the reason these turds are looking at you then I’d really like to give them something to look at and well… you are _extremely_ beautiful and even outside of that, I’d like to maybe get to know you better if you’d like that too and… yeah…”

Alex ducked her head, taking her free hand and swiping over her mouth in a move born of self-consciousness.

Kara was hardly faring much better; she’d never kissed anyone in her life.Being out meant that no one wanted to be associated with her.Even other girls who she knew would have been interested stayed far away from her for fear of being cast out with her.

What Alex was offering her was unheard of.

She thought she’d have to wait until college to even ask someone out on a date; had studied different colleges for their LGBTQ+ communities.Had spent endless hours on Tumblr and Pinterest on how best to ask someone out and first date ideas.

Kara had been pretty sure, given all the information she’d consumed and her complete lack of cool, that she would never get a girlfriend.

But now, here Alex was asking _her_ out.Asking to _kiss_ her.

What planet had she just arrived on?

There was a long moment of awkward silence in which Lucy had time to bring back their food and ruffle Alex’s hair.And Belinda had time to flip Kara off behind Alex’s head.And Kara finally managed to rehinge her jaw. And then Alex cleared her throat, reaching for her glass of water.“Coach doesn’t let us drink soda… my parent’s either for that matter but I think I prefer water now anyway.Healthier.Do you—”

“Yes.”Kara whispered, a strangled noise accompanying her agreement.She sounded like a frog.She swallowed, diverting her eyes as Alex’s mouth dropped open.“Yes, you can kiss me.”

Something flashed in Alex’s eyes and she slowly placed her palms flat on the table, leaning over the surface and keeping her eyes on Kara’s.Kara felt her breath stutter in her chest as Alex inched closer to her, giving her plenty of time to pull away or change her mind.

She didn’t.She closed her eyes and tried not to look too desperate.

There was a ghost of a breath on her lips, Alex making a soft sound of pleasure and brushing a small kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth.Kara turned her head when Alex would have pulled away, her hand fisting in the cloth at Alex’s shoulder.She pressed her lips tentatively to Alex’s having no idea what she was doing but knowing heartily that she wanted to do it.

Alex chuckled, steadied herself and pressed a firmer kiss to Kara’s mouth that left her lips tingling and her head floating.

Kara sighed as Alex brushed her nose against hers, another kiss pressed to her cheek as Alex whispered in her ear, voice slightly hoarse.“What’s your name?”

“Kara.”She murmured back.

“It’s very nice to meet you Kara.”

 

 


	2. I’ll Thank My Lucky Stars for That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a confession and Alex gets confused.
> 
> College AU. Alex and Kara didn't grow up together.

** I’ll Thank My Lucky Stars for That Night **

 

Alex was having a really good time.

She’d destroyed everyone in beer pong earlier; had murdered a game of Cards Against Humanity; and she thought there might have been a round of Scrabble?

So yeah, she had been riding a very drunken victory high already, but this—the really cute blonde in her arms—that was the icing on the top of her cake.

She’d never actually had a blonde before; lots of redheads, a smattering of brunettes, but no blondes.Not to be stereotypical but the fairer women tended to be a bit too high maintenance for Alex’s tastes.Especially when all she’d been looking for was a quick screw.

Thank you Vicky Donahue.

Heh, she rhymed.

She licked inside the blonde’s mouth, the girl letting out a soft little squeal that had Alex grinding her hips down, her thigh putting pressure on the apex of the girl’s crotch.

Christ, the girl was so fucking _responsive._

Like a finely tuned bike.

Usually she had to deal with a litany of demands pre-screw, during, and even after.Which is why she usually got wasted before entertaining anyone, but this…

This was surely heaven.

Alex dragged her lips over the girl’s jaw, nipping at the soft flesh under her chin and then suckling at the tight cord of her neck.

So damn hot.

The woman’s body was just perfection, the noises she was making were everything and Alex was very, very smitten.

This… she was going to take her time with this one.She wanted to savor everything about this.

She Didn’t know why she had suddenly and aggressively begun to crave sex so bad, although her friend Vasquez was of the mind that what she was really craving was affection.Sex had been the most accessible form of that with Alex’s school schedule; getting an M.D. and a Ph.D. at the same time was no walk in the park.But the more she craved “attention”, the more often she had to get drunk, and the more often she had to get drunk the worse she did in class and the more she craved affection.It was the worse downward spiral of her life and she had no idea how to stop it.

The blonde writhing under her made her unsure if she even wanted to.

Hands clenched in her jean clad ass, pulling her more firmly against the woman under her as the girl thrust back.Her own lips tried kissing Alex as well, soft moans breaking as Alex continued in her quest to leave her mark.And then a tongue was on her ear, swiping over her cartilage, hot breath cooling the heat and making Alex shiver.

Holy—

Alex pulled away, ripping her shirt over her head and drawing a sharp inhale from the woman below her.Kelly… Kicki… or something…

Her fingers pulled at the girl’s skirt, slipping it off her legs, Kelly-something-or-other rising with Alex and grabbing at her hands.

“Alex—”

Alex kissed her, a messy kiss that had her preening as the girl literally swooned.It was quick work to unbutton her shirt, her breasts palmed in Alex’s hands before she’d realized.

“Oh! _Alex_.”

Alex hummed, her smirk pressing against the girl’s bra covered chest as she started to lick at her cleavage.She really liked the girl saying her name; none of her other partners had.Not that they usually got to the name exchange part, but maybe that should change.The blonde stroking over the vowels of ‘Alex’ sending shivers down her spine and making something soft settle in her chest.For a moment it felt like she _cared_ who she was with; like she _cared_ it was Alex.

“Crap!”Hands clenched in her shoulders, a cheek pressing to the top of her head as the girl fought a whimper.“Can we um slow down?I’m sorry, I just—I’ve never done this before.”

Every muscle in Alex’s body went rigid, her mouth quickly unlatching from the skin she’d just been sucking a hickie into.What the—

“I’m sorry what?”A virgin?Those still existed in college?

“I’m sorry.I’m sorry.”Alex pulled away, eyes blinking slowly as she tried to make sense of the situation through the alcohol and… horniness.“I just—I’ve liked you for a really long time.Like embarrassingly long—since I was a Freshman actually.”The girl tugged at her hair, her teeth gnawing at her lip so fiercely Alex was slightly worried it would bleed.“You were the TA in my Gen Chem class and you yelled at me to swirl on the table… you probably don’t remember because you know, you yelled at a lot of people but there were a few other times, some tutoring and… this is awkward right?”She pulled her shirt tight across her chest, the blush staining her cheeks almost making her glow in its brightness.“I’ve made this awkward.I just… crap… I just think you’re really smart and beautiful and funny and… and Mike said if I wanted a chance with you, I should be the girl you were attracted to except… this is just really fast and I don’t want… I want you just … not like this.”

Alex frowned, the silence that followed penetrating the small dorm room and coating it in tension.That was… unexpected.

“You... have a crush on me?”Alex squinted, not quite sure she had heard everything correctly.

“Yes.”

Alex nodded.“And you stalked me?”

“No.I mean, maybe… Kind of?”

“Because you want to have sex with me?”

“No!I mean yes!I mean—I just—” Blue eyes clenched shut, and Alex noticed now that they were very blue, a portion of her brain mourning the loss of the color as dark lashes locked them away.“I _do_ want to have sex with you, but not like this.”

Alex furrowed her brow, “I mean, I have a strap-on?”

The girl’s blush intensified even further and her eyes shot open but towards the ceiling, her bottom lip gripped tight between her teeth and when she spoke it sounded like she had a whistle in her throat.“Ok, yes um good to know but not like… just more like I like you and I want to date you with the general idea of seeing if we are um compatible uh life… partners?”

“Life partners?”Alex rolled the words over her tongue still very confused, very drunk, and very horny.

Face palming, K-something cursed under her breath.“I know that sounds really lame but—”

“Wait.”Alex interrupted, rolling fully to her knees and pinching her brow between her fingers as her brain started to connect the dots.“You’re saying that you not only find me attractive physically but that you find me attractive… mentally?”

“And emotionally; spiritually…”The poor girl’s lip was in serious danger of bursting at this point.“I haven’t found a part of you that isn’t attractive yet.Outside of the um sleeping around bit.”

Alex sputtered, trying and failing to understand what had just become her night.“I don’t… you want to _date_ me?Like girlfriends?”

“Yes?”

“Why?”Alex tried really hard not to let suspicion melt into her tone but knew she failed when K-something’s facial expression grew concerned.It was just… well Alex was usually approached by “straight women” or the explorers, or the lipstick lesbian who didn’t see her as “girlfriend” material.Everyone had had their reasons for not wanting more than a night and Alex had learned early on not to take it personal but now…

“I… don’t know?I mean, I thought the attraction thing would be enough?”It was the blonde’s turn to squint, her head tilting slightly as she took Alex in.She didn’t look embarrassed anymore, just kind of… curious.“I mean… you _do_ know that you’re a catch right?”

Alex was silent.She knew people found her attractive… the being a catch thing was a little farfetched…

“Alex…You’re—”K-something’s face abruptly went green, and she lurched out of the bed stumbling over to Alex’s trash can and heaving the contents of her stomach into the metal bin.And man was Alex glad she had sprung for the metal!

Moving as quickly as she could in her current condition, Alex stumbled over to the girl and pulled back her hair, trying to save the thick mane from chunks of vomit.She succeeded mostly, the girl sitting back on her haunches and trying to discreetly wipe at her mouth with a mumbled ‘thanks’.

“What’s your name?”Alex asked, her own curiosity finally showing itself.

There was a beat of silence, a muttered ‘God hates me’, and then those beautiful cerulean blue eyes were looking at her again.

“Kara.”The girl said, “I thought with the whole… you inviting me up that you knew that…”

It took awhile for Alex to process the words, mostly because she’d been struck dumb by that innocent gaze and the pouty lip and the shirt half off look that Kara was nailing handily.God, she was beautiful.Something soft fluttered in Alex’s chest and she pursed her lips in thought for a moment.But!When she did become aware of what Kara had said, she felt some shame creep in and she could do no more than offer a careless shrug.

“Not a lot of people want me to know their names.I stopped asking.”

“Jerks.”Kara’s face went sad and then green again but she didn’t throw up.She moaned and rolled onto her ass, pulling her knees to her chest.“Why do people drink?This is horrible.”

“First time?”

Kara groaned.

“Lot of firsts… seems like a whole lot of trouble for someone you barely know.”

Kara groaned again, and carefully lay herself sideways on the floor, her expression evening out.“I told you, I do know you.But I get that you don’t know me and that this must seem very creepy to you.Is everything supposed to be spinning right now?”

Alex smiled, mirroring Kara’s position, and gently pushing hair out of her face.“Yes.Focus on something solid.Focus on my hand.”Alex grasped Kara’s hand in her own, the other girl’s fingers curling smoothly over hers and making a surge of protectiveness pass through her. Poor kid. “And it’s not creepy.Not right now anyway.Ask me again in the morning.”

Kara turned those blue eyes back to her, squinting again. “You’ll stay with me?”

“It’s my dorm kid.”

“Not a kid.”

“Ok.”Alex murmured, taking in the woman before her before scooching towards her bed and grabbing her blanket.She draped it over them, pulling Kara close so that her body, not used to alcohol, didn’t lose too much heat too quickly.“Why don’t we just try to get some rest hmm?We can talk more when we can both remember this conversation.” 

“Ok.” Was the whispered reply, Kara snuggling closer and groaning when the movement probably sent her head spinning again.Alex squeezed her hand gently, and she calmed again after a few breaths.“Don’t let go ok?”

Alex kissed her head, feeling simultaneously like she had no idea what was going on and like she had just won some sort of prestigious award.“Promise.” 

 


	3. Just Haven't Met You Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara meet in the middle of a heist. All Human AU. Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be doing a lot of first meeting fics… I need to brainstorm an established!Kalex fic...
> 
> I finished YWLM and got stuck in the boringest of boring board meetings of all time. I don't even belong in those meetings. I was only there because a VP was trying to be inclusive... don't include me bro, I'm good. Anyway, this is my therapy.
> 
> Michael Buble- Haven't Met You Yet

**_ Just Haven’t Met You Yet _ **

Dinners were boring.

Regular dinners, date dinners, family dinners.

Boring.

Worst of all academic dinners were the most boring ones.

Alex had known for a fact that she would _be_ bored but as the leading biomechanical surgeon in her field, she had been _expected_ to go.

And by expected she meant, dragged on the plane kicking and screaming by her mother.The leading biochemist in _her_ field.

“You are a Danvers, Alex.It is high past time that you start acting like one.”

Alex had grumbled that the reason she had become a surgeon was so that she didn’t have to do the _people_ part of the job.She could delegate that to her interns.

Her mother had flicked her ear and passed her a mimosa.

Her dad had been wise enough to keep his mouth shut and only allow his amusement to show through in his eyes.

It had been a lose-lose all around.

She should have chosen better parents when she was a spirity soul ghost thing, floating around in the abyss.

This is what she got for graduating early.

If she had played dumb and graduated when she was 22 like the rest of America, well then, she wouldn’t be a 28-year-old prodigy being hauled across state lines like a common kidnapping victim.

And ok, it was entirely possible that Alex was being overly dramatic.Slightly.But, the thing was if her parents had just let her stay home she would not have found herself in a hostage situation.

A real one this time.

Not the made up one she had crafted in her mind to vilify Eliza and Jeremiah.

No, at approximately 6:27 pm, as Alex had been trying to find the restroom, she’d been tossed unceremoniously into the kitchen and locked in.

She would have thought it a prank if not for the masked man gun man.

The ‘stay still and be quiet’ he had telepathically delivered to her via glare had been loud and clear.

That had been an hour ago.

The only saving grace was that her elderly barely mobile, on the way to the nursing home, and not a nice one, parents had retired early.

To be fair, Jeremiah always had a bad time after a long flight and Eliza hated leaving him alone.Alex was still feeling rather petulant.

She had told her mother that _she_ wasn’t feeling well and had just received an unimpressed look in turn.So now, here she was; a hostage.

A loud clatter followed by a “fudge nuggets!” pulled her from her morose thoughts and she finally saw that she was not the only person in the room.

This didn’t comfort her as the blonde, fumbling with several containers of food, cursed some more on her way to the counter.

She beamed in triumph when she successfully made the trip without falling all over herself.

“Would you be quiet?” Alex hissed from her position on the floor.She rolled to her knees, her tailored suit wrinkled now beyond repair, lending absolutely zero authority to her demands.“Do you want them to come in here and shoot us?”The blonde rolled her eyes and continued to sort through her treasure.Alex scowled and stood, her discarded heels scattering slightly at the abrupt movement as she marched over to the other woman.“What are you doing?”

Nose wrinkling, the woman eyed Alex like she had some sort of deformity.“I’m eating.Obviously.”

“You realize this is a hostage situation, right?”

“Yeah, that sucks.”The statement was promptly followed by the blonde stuffing her cheeks full from the tray of potstickers in front of her and humming in satisfaction.

Alex blinked, her eye starting to twitch at the blatant apathy towards their current situation.“You cannot be serious.That guy had a gun!He said to sit still!”

“Did not!”

“It was implied!”

“You shouldn’t imply something so important.If you want something done you should just ask for it.” The blonde speared a piece of cake on her fork, grin triumphant.“For example, I said I would only cover this event if I was fed.My boss just text me and told me he wants periodic updates.So that means I’m eating.Cucumber sandwich?

Completely befuddled now, Alex could only accept the offering of food.

And all of the subsequent offerings thereafter.

Together she and the blonde—she learned her name was Kara—devoured about three platters of food.In that time Kara told her about her shitty boss, Snapper Carr, and his complete disregard for any excuse that didn’t produce a story he could print.Kara was fresh out of college, having worked as Cat Grant’s assistant while taking online classes at a local community college.When Cat had decided to go on a sabbatical she had left her favourite assistant in the charge of Snapper Carr.

Cue hard knock life lessons in reporting from douchebag galore.

Alex had winced at the story and felt it only right she share her own.

Only child of a two-parent household.Both parents were world renowned scientists and she had known the entire periodic table before she’d learned to write her own name.Graduated college at 18 and had a M.D and Ph.D. by 23.Now she was 28 and, having spent her entire life studying, she had no idea how to actually interact with the world around her.An issue her parents were now trying to rectify after the years of social isolation.

“So, you only came because your parents made you?”

Alex shrugged, licking her spoon clean of the rice pudding.“Dad’s been sick and mom hates leaving either of us alone together.I think she’s scared we’ll spontaneously combust.”

“Or that her overly dramatic daughter will panic in a crisis.”Kara teased, eyes glinting as she ate her ice cream.

“I don’t panic.Aren’t you supposed to be covering a story?”

“Oh, I am,” Alex squinted as Kara’s smile widened.“The story of one Alexandra Danvers: Anti-Social Drama Queen.”

Alex balked.“I am not a drama queen!”

“Ah, so the anti-social part is true?”

“People are weird.” Alex argued.“And they smell and I can’t _talk_ to them.”

Kara softened.“Sounds lonely.”

Alex rolled her eyes.“Please don’t turn this into one of those Lifetime Movies.I’m alone by choice.Socializing makes me tired and cranky, why would I participate in such an exhausting activity?”

“That could be for lots of reasons.You could just need to exercise your social muscle, it’s probably atrophied away into a squiggly little merman.”

“What?”

“You know,” Kara nudged her, eyes wide and animated as she shared her insight.“Like in the Little Mermaid when Ursula turned the merpeople into worms.”

Alex narrowed her eyes and bit her lip.“Was that what they were?I always thought they were tadpoles.”

Kara opened her mouth, seemed to think about her response and then promptly closed it.“My point,” She hedged, “is that you don’t seem very tired and cranky now, and it’s been like,” Kara flipped up her forearm to look at her watch, “two hours already.”

Alex frowned and looked at her own phone, eyes scrunched in confusion.“Huh.That is a long time.”

“’Cause you _like_ me!"

And now Alex kind of wanted to fall into a black hole.A freak lightening accident.Anything.

Except...

“Wait did you say two hours?”

Kara hummed, her eyes alight with an amused _knowing_ that made Alex want to focus on literally anything else.

“Well,” She hemmed, “I’m no expert heist man but can I just say that I don’t think it should take this long.”

“Maybe he couldn’t get it up.”Kara quipped but allowed herself to be pulled to her feet by a now standing Alex.

“Just stay behind me ok?”Alex requested, choosing to ignore the uncomfortably pleasant feeling in her gut when she and Kara touched.She also neatly sidestepped the accusation Kara had lobbed at her because well… feeling _warm_ around a person and _light_ didn’t mean that you _liked_ them per se.Maybe she just had agita.

Moving towards the door, her hand behind her to feel for Kara and push her out of the way at the first sign of danger, Alex decided that that had to be it.She’d never liked anyone in her life.

“Only if I can watch your back.”

Alex whirled around, glaring daggers at the giggling woman and trying to make the heat in her face go down.“Don’t you dare look at my ass.”

Kara took a step into her personal space and Alex’s throat went dry.“Why?”

“Um, there’s... and... because…”

“You know,” Kara started, voice soft as she leaned even closer, breath ghosting against Alex’s face now.“I’ve kind of wanted to kiss you since we got locked in here together.It was very traumatic and I thought, might as well go out with a bang.”

Alex made an extremely weird croaky noise.“Are you going to make sexual innuendos all night or—”

Kara kissed her, her lips stealing Alex’s next few words as well as her ability to process thoughts, speech… motor skills.

“The heist has been over for like an hour now.”Kara admitted, her mouth mere inches from Alex’s.“Snapper text me.Some hotshot detective talked the gunman down and they’re evacuating room by room.I’m supposed to get an interview as soon as we’re cleared.”She sighed, her nose caressing Alex’s cheek.“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just… _really_ like talking to you.”

“You… what?”Kara’s hands were on her waist, fingers playing in the fabric of Alex’s untucked cream blouse.“You like talking to me?”

Kara giggled, the sound breathy and soft.“Yes Alex Danvers.I do.And I apparently don’t make you tired and cranky.We might be a perfect match.What do you think?”

When Kara pulled back, Alex could see the iridescent blue of her eyes, a sort of awe coming over her at the other woman’s beauty.

The door to the kitchen bursts open and several cops in swat gear came through.

There was shouting and the harsh glare of flashlights but Alex couldn’t take her eyes off of Kara.

Kara who was definitely _not_ boring.

“Would you like to get dinner with me?”

And Kara’s smile was blinding, her response hurried as the police finally had enough of being ignored and grabbed the blonde’s shoulder.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure what Ursula turns those merpeople into... gave me so many nightmares as a kid.
> 
> As previously discussed I wrote this during a board meeting, and I'm not looking to get into any multichapters at the moment but... idk this one feels unfinished... We'll leave the door open in case the old muse wants to stop in.


	4. I'm in Love Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment of domesticated life. Established Kalex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sleepy...
> 
> Kiss Me: Ed Sheerhan

** I’m in Love Now **

Heat burned through her body causing her nerve endings to scream in agony.Everything was one big _hurt_.

It felt like tiny devils were crawling under her skin and carving out her flesh.

Internally her mind screamed for Alex, but she had already sent the other woman away.She’d rather Alex save herself them be left for dead like Kara.

If she were going to die though, she supposed that this was one of the less exciting ways to go.To be murdered by—

“Are you kidding me right now?”

Kara groaned and rolled onto her side, her face pressing into the couch cushions.She felt the soft fabric wipe against her face, and consequently, her leaky nose, but she couldn’t bring it in herself to care.Not when Alex was being mean to her.

“Kara, I love you but this is barely a cold.This is like a micro cold.Everybody gets them.”Behind her, she heard Alex shuffling around.Probably cleaning up the mess that Kara’s imminent death had created.

“This isn’t a cold Alex, this is death.I’m dying.” She croaked, speaking around the barbed wire fence that had taken up residence in her throat.“I don’t get sick.”

Something thunked on her coffee table, and she had just enough time to squint one eye open before Alex was gently moving hair out of her face.“You do when you decide that challenging Barry and Clark to a triathlon is a good idea.”

Her words, unlike her hands, were not wanted and only made Kara groan more.

Two days ago, Kara had blown out her powers because stupid Barry had challenged her and Clark to a race; the deciding factor forever in who could claim ‘fastest hero alive’.

Except for a moment of uncharacteristic male bravado, Clark had said they should add endurance to the event and had glared at Batman over his shoulder.Apparently, Bruce had said something snooty, as he was wont to do, and had injured Clark’s pride, as he was also wont to do.

Kara had been caught in the middle and unable to say no.

Mostly because Alex was right there and saying no in front of her _girlfriend_ would create negative connotations that would have lasting effects for years to come.Kara had seen it in many a musical and she would not be anybody’s _Amos_ _Hart_ thank you very much.

But also because of girl power.There was that too.

“Girls are supposed to support girls!” She whined, feeling absolutely miserable even though Alex’s rich chuckle caused a shiver to run down her spine.

“I _do_ support you.”Alex said, her hands leaving momentarily before returning to Kara’s shoulders and forcing the aching Kryptonian to sit up.“You totally smoked those losers.Barry’s pride will never recover.” Alex ducked behind Kara, pulling the blonde back to lay on her lap, fingers stroking over the baby hairs at Kara’s hairline.“I’m pretty sure he’s out there right now trying to get faster and stronger and whatever other words you wanna plug in there.Clark too; he’s probably hiding away and licking his wounds because his plan totally backfired in his face.I just happen to also think that you are being a big baby.”She finished her words with a smattering of kisses to Kara’s cheeks and forehead, her hand reaching for something on the coffee table.

Kara made another noise, her nose crinkling as the urge to sneeze almost made her body explode.Alex handed her tissues and rubbed tender circles on her chest.

A weird smell hit her, making her nostrils flare and ice flow down her airways.She blinked startled, her eyes watering as whatever the new presence was touched her eyes as well.

Alex’s hand rose up, stroking along her neck.Where their skin met a cool sort of heat was left behind soothing all of Kara’s aches and making her melt into a puddle.

“’m not a baby.” She slurred, sinking into Alex’s touch.“What is that?”

“Vicks.”Alex whispered, her voice softening with Kara’s, hand still rubbing soothing patterns into her skin.“It’s gonna help with the congestion, open up your lungs so you can breathe again.”

Kara hummed, eyes fluttering closed.

Alex bounced her thigh, Kara’s head jostling with the movement and making her glare up at the other woman.Alex merely smirked at her, leaning down to press a short kiss to Kara’s reddened nose.“Not yet Superbaby.You need to eat something first.”

She leaned forward, her chest and armpit smooshing Kara’s face as she reached for something on the table before sinking back into the cushions.

“Sit up for me?” Alex requested, that damn adorable smile still on her face and making Kara grumble some more as she complied.Alex held a bowl of soup in her lap, and a box of wrapped plastic.She handed Kara the soup, a small plate underneath to catch any spilled liquid and sat back.“Eat as much as you can and I’ll give you a reward.”

Pouting, Kara dipped her spoon into the bowl.“What kind of reward?”

“One you’ll really like, I promise.”

Kara sulked some more but complied getting almost ¾ through before her stomach started to rebel.Alex carefully pulled the bowl from her hands and exchanged it with the box.Feeling particularly annoyed for no real reason other than that she was sick, Kara took her sweet time opening the box.

She promptly teared up when she saw a single cake pop inside.

“Is this…?”

“Cookie dough.”Alex confirmed.“The last one too.I know I said no sweets, but you’ve been a trooper.You deserve it.”

Kara leaned over and kissed her cheek.“Thank you.”

When she pulled back, Alex cupped her jaw and tugged her back in, her lips sealing over Kara’s for three quick pecks.Kara made a noise of protest and pulled back, glaring.

Alex had the decency to at least look sheepish, and she scratched at her reddened cheek with a shrug.“I haven’t kissed you in like two days, I’m willing to risk the germs at this point.”

Rolling her eyes, Kara took a small bite from her cake pop.She wanted to savor this.

“Sap.”

When she was finished, she pushed Alex back onto the sofa and climbed on top of her, her head snug on Alex’s breasts.

“What do you wanna watch?”Alex asked, the remote already in her hands as she flicked through channels.

“Nothing.”Kara muttered petulantly, her eyes already drifting closed as she burrowed deeper into Alex.

“Oh my god.”Kara’s head rose and up and down with Alex’s chest, the agent’s chuckles lovely even in her illness. “You are such a wimp.What would National City say if they could see their hero: the strongest, fastest, most endurance having badass… reduced to a toddler?”

Kara whined, her fist coming up with a fresh wad of tissues to blow her nose, and she rubbed her face in Alex’s shirt to sooth the rest of the itch.“Stop being mean to me.”

“Stop trying to infect me with your snot.” Alex countered.Kara stopped immediately, her eyes widening at the implications before Alex poked her in the side.“That was a joke weirdo.You’re not gonna make me sick.”

Head pounding, Kara squeezed her eyes shut.“I hate this.”

“I know baby.”A soft kiss was pressed to the crown of her head and Alex dropped the remote on the table, cartoons playing at a low level in the background.“How can I make it better?”

Kara sighed and pressed her own lips to Alex’s collarbone, tugging on Alex’s arm so she could tangle their fingers together.“Just stay with me?”

“Always.”Alex whispered, bringing Kara’s hand to her lips for a kiss before wrapping both arms around her and squeezing.

Feeling moderately appeased, Kara allowed herself to drift off.

It was much easier to do this time around, now that she could breathe again and she had Alex as a mattress.

Her girlfriend’s hands were stroking all over her body, that soft warm coolness that Alex had rubbed onto her chest now being distributed along her back and the tops of her legs.There was one sneaky teasing pat down the back of Kara’s pajama bottoms that made her giggle as she went to sleep.

She loved this side of Alex, the fun, teasing, flirty side.Now that they were a couple, she got to see if far more often and she was over the moon.

But she was even happier that she still got old Alex.The Alex who took care of her, and snuggled with her and made sure she was fed.

Everything about this woman was phenomenal, and, now that Kara had proven herself worthy as per the traditional Kryptonian trial by fire rites, she could finally offer her their future.

Her last thoughts as she succumbed to sleep was of the ring she had spent weeks perfecting, with nothing but her heat vision, strength, some metal she had taken from Fort Rozz, and a sapphire.

Alex’s favorite stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will def get a part two, mostly because of that last line. Blue is Alex's favorite color; she told Kara blue is her color; meaning Kara is her favorite; so her wedding ring is of Kara; Kara's wedding ring will now have to be about Alex and the fluff piece I have for that one is pretty cavity inducing.
> 
> And I feel good cause I finally wrote an Established fic, oh yeah! Getting ish done. And obvi Kara won; she was fueled by her desire to marry Alex and Clark is lame. I like Barry but he's got nothin on my baby.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the comments and kudos and kindness. Does my heart good all that positivity. Hugs all around.


	5. And Thank God We're Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the couch scene circa 4.04 when Kara was a power ranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept thinking I had posted this and then I'd edit and then I'd think I posted and then I'd edit and at this point I'm just not sure if this already exists in my published work so we're gonna just say that this is the first time yeah? Yeah.
> 
> Song: Aerosmith- I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing.

**And Thank God We're Together**

Watching Kara struggle to reach her itch was highly entertaining and the vindictive part of her cheers as the Kryptonian whines in agitation.

Still, Alex has always been a sucker when it comes to Kara and she folds nearly as quickly as she said ‘no.’

Smiling, she tugs Kara by the back of her blue sweater so that she collapsed onto Alex’s lap in a heap of giggles.As terrible as the past few days had been, Alex couldn’t have been happier that they had ended up here.Like this.

With Kara alive and happy and being annoying.

A quick duck of her head and she was sealing their lips together, muffling the soft titters still escaping the blonde and softening something in her own chest.

Running her nose along Kara’s cheek, she held her gently in an awkward half lateral position.Alex propped up over Kara, her elbow supporting her body’s weight on the interior of the couch while her other hand stroked over Kara’s hair.The Kryptonian’s ass was in the valley oh her thighs, one of Alex’s legs hanging off the couch and the other bent under her and cradling Kara’s back.

Stealing another kiss, Alex pulled back a ways and gave the woman below her a soft smile.

“I’m sorry.”She murmured, “for yelling at you earlier.That was a dick move and I know I can’t promise it won’t happen again but… I just need you to know I wasn’t trying to be a jerk.”

“You were scared.”Kara said, leaning up slightly and kissing the corner of Alex’ mouth before slotting their lips together briefly.“And under a lot of pressure.Being Director—that’s a lot of new changes; responsibilities.I didn’t help much by going rogue.”

Shaking her head, Alex sat back up, making herself busy by stuffing some pillows under Kara’s head so that she was more comfortable.“Not a valid excuse.At least not for the yelling.If I was going to get down on you for your job as your commanding officer, I should have presented myself in that manner.Not acted like you were my girlfriend who I was terrified of losing.”She paused, licking her lips as she looked anywhere but at Kara.“Not acted like you were my girlfriend who I’d almost gotten killed because I was asleep on the damn job.”

There was a long stretch of silence, and Alex fought the urge to fidget.Whatever Kara said, whatever she _felt,_ was valid.Alex had fucked up.She’d let that _rookie idiot_ off the leash and—what kind of Director leaves a _recruit_ in charge of high-profile prisoners? Alex friggin Danvers, that’s who—

“Erhmergerd,” Kara said in a weird nasally imitation of a character Alex hoped was not her.She turned wide eyes to the obnoxious Kryptonian and fought a laugh as Kara continued.“My name is Alex Dumbvers, and everything is my fault all the time no matter what.”Kara tossed her head to the side dramatically, blonde hair flying with the movement.“Don’t look at me.”

Alex rolled her off her lap, Kara crashing to the ground in a fit of hysterics as Alex tried and failed to glare her into submission.“You jerk!I was having a moment!”

“An emo moment.”Kara teased.

“I was _apologizing!”_

“Yeah, for something you don’t need to apologize for!”Kara floated up, her smile still slightly mocking as she straddled Alex’s lap and nuzzled her nose into the grumpy Agent’s neck.“I get that you feel you need to apologize for yelling but Alex…”She huffed, the feeling of warm air ghosting over her neck making Alex shut her eyes in absolution.“We get angry sometimes— _both_ of us, and sometimes we yell and say things we don’t mean.Both of us know each other well enough to not hold that against each other.I’m not angry at you for yelling.And I **have** never, and **will** never, blame you for Mercy Graves irradiating our atmosphere with Kryptonite.You are not responsible for the decisions of other people.”Kara pulled back and waited for Alex to open her eyes before cupping her chin and speaking her final truth.“Director or not.”

A well of emotion hit Alex from seemingly nowhere and she choked on the lump that lodged itself in her throat.

She inhaled sharply through her nose, chest jumping with her uneven breaths as she tried to calm herself down.Kara moving her hand to rest over her heart and pressing her lips to her cheek helped a bit and she was able to talk again after a few moments.

“I almost lost you.”She whimpered, hands digging into Kara’s hips.“If I had… Kara—”

“You didn’t.”Kara breathed, lips ghosting over Alex’s forehead, cheeks, jaw.“I’m here Alex.The suit worked; Lena and Brainy—”

“Exactly.”Alex jerked away, some of her earlier annoyance coming back to bring steel back to her voice.“Lena and Brainy.They’re the ones who saved you.I just stood around and cried and hit things.”

“Mmhm,” Kara cooed, returning her face to Alex’s neck despite the fact her girlfriend was leaning _away_ from her.“And you looked very very hot when you were hitting the ‘things’.I almost didn’t catch that bullet because I was so distracted by the way you move.”

Grumbling, Alex crossed her arms petulantly. “Are you seriously not going to allow me to sulk right now?”

Kara threw her head back and laughed, shoving at Alex’s shoulder.“Alex!You’re jealous of the fact that Lena developed a super-secret bioclimate suit that would filter the air of Kryptonite that she told us she didn’t have and that we asked her to stop making.”Leveling her with a look, Kara tangled their fingers together, pulling Alex’s hands down to her lap.“How in the world were you supposed to foresee that happening?Or even have _time_ to help Brainy filter the air while dealing with a national crisis, rising hate crimes against aliens, your regular Director duties _and_ me nearly dying?”

“Exactly!Everything Lena created was used to take you out and she didn’t even seem _sorry._ Just had a handy dandy fix circa Maxwell Lord and flew off on her witch’s broom without nary a goodbye!”

That only made Kara laugh more.“Well someone’s cranky.”She sassed, still trying to distract Alex with her kisses.“Lena saved my life, remember?”

“I could have done it!”

“Of course you could have sweetie.”Kara covered her face in kisses and Alex groaned, turning her head this way and that in a halfhearted attempt at escape.

“ _Kara!”_

_“Alex!_ I am _trying_ to seduce you.Now hush please. _”_ Smiling, the Kryptonian leaned down and captured Alex is a full-blown kiss, her tongue swiping hot and heavy into the crevices of Alex’s mouth and drawing a moan almost embarrassingly fast.Kara ground her hips down, one hand grabbing Alex’s and dragging it back to her palm her ass. Alex, although Alex tried hard to hold on to her righteous fury, she very quickly forgot what they had been talking about and her other hand wrapped around Kara’s back and dug into her shoulder.

She squeezed the flesh in her hand, making Kara’s hips buck and a cute little noise escape her mouth, lips dropping open enough that Alex was able to pull away and suck kisses into her neck.

“ _Alex.”_ Kara breathed, Alex’s name sounding like an intonation to some long-lost deity and only serving to urge her on.Fingers clenched in her hair, Kara writhing in her lap and pulling her closer to her neck and chest and making Alex feel like the most powerful woman in the _world._ “ _Oh!_ Alex.I love you.”Kara pulled her head back, sealing their lips together again with a soft whimper.“I love you so much.”

Drunk on kisses and the heady feeling of Kara grinding on her, Alex was barely able to return the sentiment.A garbled, “I love you too”, getting lost in their next wave of kisses.

And after…

Alex could at least say they’d made it to the bed, Kara stumbling out of her sweat pants and grabbing at Alex’s hoodie as she pushed her onto the mattress.

And well after _that…_

Well, Alex really wishes she could say that their makeup sex was mind blowing; passionate in that ‘desperate for proof of life’ kind of way; that she’d made Kara come so much that she had collapsed in a fit of overwhelming happiness and had declared that Alex was the only one for her ever before passing out from exhaustion.

Unfortunately, she can’t.

Unfortunately, when Kara had tugged her sweatshirt over her head, and dipped her tongue into the valley of Alex’s breasts… well there had been tears.

A lot of tears.

Alex was pretty sure that Kara had been seconds away from flying her to the nearest hospital for fear of losing her to her random assed panic attack kind of tears.

It had only been when Kara, swept up in her own fear and worry, had grabbed Alex’s face and pressed it hard against her chest, that Alex had been able to calm down.The echoing thud of Kara’s strong and steady heartbeat under her ear chasing away her demons.

They’d both been half naked in bed by that point, so Kara had pulled them up to the top of the bed and buried Alex in blankets and affection.

It had been a rather spectacular failure on all counts.

“I’m sorry.”Kara whispered almost thirty minutes after Alex had found her bearings.“I completely misread that situation.Sex was obviously not the right prescription.”

Alex huffed, “so you’re a doctor now?”

“Best in the business.”Kara confirmed, dropping a kiss to the top of Alex’s head and pulling her closer.“Alex… I was scared too.”An icy hand reached out and seized Alex’s throat, holding her immobile and tense when Kara’s warmth and love should have protected her.“One second I was flying and the next… I was scared.And I couldn’t _feel_ you or even _hear_ you… it was all… filtered.”She sighed, wiggling down so they were eye level, and tipping up Alex’s chin so she was punished with the brutal pain reflected in those blue eyes.“I don’t _ever_ want to be without you.If I had died, I wouldn’t want to exist anymore.I wouldn’t want an afterlife; I wouldn’t want to walk with Rao… I just want you, always.And that— _terrifies_ me.To love someone the way that I love you… that shouldn’t be possible.”Kara’s fingers ran over Alex’s fringe and some of her earlier ease returned, the ice starting to melt away as easily as it had come.“Which is why I ran into danger in my knock off Power Ranger’s suit.Because, as much as I am loathed to die alone, I’m even more terrified of _living_ alone.I can’t lose you Alex.”

“I can’t lose you either.”And then it seemed like if she didn’t kiss Kara she would die, so she did.It was as amazing as every other time; as perfect as their first, both blushing and confused after a minor aiming flaw.It had been Alex who had leaned back in, but it had been Kara, babbling and fidgeting, who had asked if they could keep doing it.And Alex had never been able to tell her no.“We have different duties now, different dangers… we’ll adjust.We always do.I’m just… I’m scared that one day, I’ll give an order or make a decision that gets you killed.I know it’s selfish but I could handle it if it were someone else… I wouldn’t survive if something happened to you.Especially not if it was on my watch.”

Nodding, it was Kara’s turn to seek comfort in Alex and she cuddled closer to the brunette in the wake of her revelations.“I understand.And you’re right, we will figure it out.I don’t know how but… we always find our way back to each other.And… I know that’s the biggest part of it, but I’ll be here when you’re ready to tell me the rest.I love you Alex.”

Alex pulled her in close, glossing over the offer to spew more feelings and making silent vows to keep this perfect being as safe as she possibly could.To do everything in her power to make sure she never knew anymore pain than was necessary.

Speaking of which…

“Roll over.”Alex commanded, pulling away and sitting up.She may be slightly uncomfortable with sharing the rest of her truth with Kara but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t make her feel good.

Kara glared at her suspiciously.“Why?”

Alex couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped at her girlfriend’s absolute adorableness.Her hands coaxed Kara onto her stomach and she threw her leg over Kara’s body, sitting just below the panty clad butt.“I’m scratching your back.”She dropped a kiss to a bare shoulder.“I’ve decided I’m not mad at you anymore and that I want to spoil you so maybe just enjoy this.”

“Hah!”Kara teased, sighing softly as Alex’s nails trailed down her sensitive skin.“Like you ever don’t _always_ spoil me.You’ve ruined me for anyone else.”

“Hush.”Alex scolded gently, scratching at the area Kara had indicated earlier and trying not to get caught up in the soft sighs and moans Kara was releasing.

The back-scratching session turned into a full-blown massage, and by the time Alex was done, Kara was half asleep.Alex lay next to her, hands still tracing the lines of Kara’s muscle even though the blonde’s eyes were closed, her hands tucked up under her pillow and a soft smile on her lips.As good a time as any to bring up her other concerns…

“I think Lena might be becoming a problem.”And ok, if Kara’s immediate scowl was any indication, she maybe hadn’t been as relaxed as Alex had hoped.“I’m not saying she’s evil,” she quickly defended, keeping her touch light and undemanding.“I’m just saying that she’s become… irresponsible with the tech she’s creating.”

Kara’s scowl intensified and she rolled onto her back, one hand reaching up to rub at her eyes.“Alex—”

“She created the Kryptonite.”

“You don’t know that.”Kara argued, sitting up now and allowing her hands to clench into fists.Alex sat up beside her and lay an unassuming hand on her back, grateful when Kara didn’t shrug her away.

“I do know that.And so do you.”When Kara was silent, she took it as her cue to continue.“Clark got rid of every ounce of Kryptonite that the DEO had, and besides us, there are only a select number of people with access to that poison.Maxwell Lord sent us a rechecked inventory count as soon as the alarms went off.So did Batman, Lillian Luthor is still in prison—Kara the _only_ person in that very select group who we can’t account for is Lena.If she really had nothing to hide, why didn’t she just tell us upfront that it wasn’t hers?”

Kara growled, getting up from the bed and grabbing the nearest shirt—Alex’s discarded hoodie—and tugging it on.“Maybe because she thinks we’re her _friends_?Maybe because she felt she didn’t need to because we should _trust_ her?”

“ _You_ are my friend.I trust _you_.”Alex said simply.

Kara glared at her something fierce for several moments, Alex keeping her face open.Kara had always been able to read her, she wanted her to know she wasn’t trying to be hurtful right now.She just needed to be honest.Because if this _was_ an issue and she didn’t say anything, she’d never be able to forgive herself.

Not if it cost Kara her life.

Finally, Kara capitulated and resumed her seat on the bed, one leg tucked up under her while she dug at her nails.“Lena is my friend.”

“She’s _Kara’s_ friend.Not Supergirl’s.”Kara flinched, and Alex scooted closer to pull her into a loose one-armed hug.“I want to talk to her—just _talk…”_ She was quick to clarify when it looked like Kara would truly lose it.She pressed a kiss to her girl’s temple and sighed. __ “I can understand a lot of what she’s doing.She’s just as motivated by fear as the rest of us.”Nosing along Kara’s hairline helped keep her centered, focused and she inhaled softly to calm her raging heart.“That thing with the Daxamites… I don’t think she ever really forgave herself for letting an alien race invade Earth… or for having a hand in getting her best friend’s _boyfriend_ sent off-world.That would be a lot for anyone.”

There was another stretch of silence, before Kara let out a shaky exhale and turned completely into Alex’s arms, no longer defensive just seemingly tired.“We never talked about it.She offered but I—I didn’t know how to _explain_ anything back then… and then it had been so long that I felt like… I don’t know it was too late or that I was being ungrateful?”She shrugged helplessly and Alex made a mental note to make sure Kara didn’t feel that way with _her._ But first they had to tackle this dragon.

“I would have made Kryptonite.”Alex confessed, voice only marginally shaky as she felt Kara tense in her embrace.“If I thought it would protect you… if I thought I had failed you before and then Reign showed up _killing_ people.I would have made it in a heartbeat if it meant keeping you safe.”

“Lena doesn’t want me like—”

“She does.”Alex interrupted and bussed a kiss to Kara’s nose.“But that’s not what we’re talking about right now.We’re talking about the fact that I _understand_ why Lena did what she did; I have a problem with how she’s letting other people access her resources.”Kara opened her mouth to undoubtedly protect her friend but Alex continued before she could.“She is one of the foremost minds in weaponry and biotech, Kara.You’re telling me she can’t design a simple security system?Especially since she always seems to be the person getting attacked?That would make me invest in some upgrades.”

Huffing petulantly, Kara crossed her arms. Her ear pressed near Alex’s heart told Alex that she was genuinely distressed about their conversation and rubbed the Kryptonian’s arms gently to lend her some strength.

“So what are you saying?What do you want to do?Because I’m not going to let you imprison her for trying to protect herself.”

“I wouldn’t do that anyway.I like Lena, I consider her an ally.”

“But?”

“ _But_ she needs to make some serious improvements if she wants to continue to work on any projects that might cause you or aliens serious harm.The CDC has millions of harmful viruses and people try to break in all the time; guess who has a better security system in place?If Lena wants to play on our turf, she has to follow certain rules.”

Kara pulled back, mouth pursed in genuine curiosity as she turned Alex’s words over in her head.“Like standards; safety protocols…”

“Exactly,” Alex confirmed, stealing a kiss when she couldn’t help the cuteness of Kara’s pout and patting herself on the back when Kara smiled and blushed.“First one being, biometrics. Lena needs at least 10 layers of security for the important stuff, and she’s going to need to create an encryption—with Brainy’s help maybe—that surpasses our current tech.Even higher than 256-bit.Once she has all that in place, I would like her to secure everything in a sealed vault that will destroy the contents if hampered with.I don’t care how much research or money she loses.I care about your safety.That has always been my priority.”

It was Kara’s turn to kiss her, and Alex suddenly felt like she could _breathe_ again _._ “That seems completely reasonable.I was scared you were going to order her to confinement at Guantanamo.”

Alex wrinkled her nose.“She’d look terrible in those colors, and they don’t let you bring your shoe collection.”

“Monsters.”Kara teased, kissing Alex again.

“Demons.”Alex countered, pressing Kara down into the mattress.

Before they could get carried away, Kara spoke again, holding Alex’s head steady so she could speak without being kissed.

“Thank you,” She breathed, “for talking me through your fears.I know sometimes you feel more comfortable just burying everything away but… it means a lot to me that you trusted me with this. That you trusted me enough to tell me that you don’t trust Lena.I need you to know that I’m not angry with you and that I still love you.That I will always love you. So, thank you.”

Feeling slightly choked, Alex could do little more than nod.

When Kara kissed her again, she found her voice.

“I love you,” she mumbled.“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Later, after they had made love, they would talk more about their ‘Lena Luthor’ problem.Alex would confess that she didn’t like how Lena was so snuggly with Kara but that she absolutely _hated_ how cold she was to Supergirl because of how sad it made Kara.Kara had correctly deduced that the latter meant that the former’s issue involved how happy Kara was to also be in Lena’s presence.She reassured Alex that she had nothing to worry about and then haltingly confessed that she was afraid Alex would take matters into her own hands.Kara made sure Alex knew that she trusted her judgement but still asked her to do everything in her power not to hurt Lena or her business.To try every possible avenue before going to any extremes.

Knowing Alex, it would be a hard thing to promise.Whenever someone she loved was threatened, she didn’t operate in anything _but_ extremes and, although it had been years at this point, the hurt of Astra still hung heavy around them.Kara didn’t want to go through that again with Lena.And Alex didn’t want to put her through that again.

So, Kara had self-consciously suggested that maybe she tell Lena her real identity.It was a dangerous move by anyone’s standards, but Kara had remained firm, saying a simple “at least then, we’ll know.”Which had said more about why she had wanted to confess than the actual action.

Alex had always hated making Kara hide her real self, it had done little but make Kara question every relationship in her life.Her worrying that Lena wouldn’t like her anymore if she discovered that she was an alien; that she was Supergirl… well that was every bit as much Alex’s fault as it was society’s.

So, she’d acquiesced; had granted her approval and accepted Kara’s kiss of gratitude.

They’d scheduled a time and place to talk to Lena—Lunch at Kara’s since it would be familiar and non-threatening and Alex could, “knock her out until J’onn erased her mind if she tried anything funny”.

That last one had been Alex’s input and Kara had not been amused.

Once the mechanics had been figured out, Kara sped back to the kitchen for more pie and brought Alex her favorite blueberry.Alex had smiled at the thoughtfulness and dug in, only marginally embarrassed when she caught Kara watching her with a look of awe.

It was _this,_ she realized.These quiet happy moments with Kara, that made her scared.Losing this—

It simply wasn’t an option.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the Lena/Kara tension on the show. I mean it makes for good drama and all but it's still not cool. Find new drama CW. Leave Lena alone.
> 
> Also, my poor guilt ridden Alex. It wasn't you're fault cutie pie and I really wish Kara had said that even once after Alex's outburst. Like bro? Seriously? Just a little nudge of reassurance? No? Ok. Anyway, I also super stan how for Alex, the line starts and ends with Kara. Nothing (except maybe Jeremiah) could make her not choose Kara. Whereas for Kara, the little puppy, she sees everyone as her friend and doesn't understand why we can't all be a big happy family circa 7th Heaven... before that Dad turned out to be a pedo.


	6. I Fell In Love (with the girl at the rock show)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara attempts to become an excellent wing woman and gets herself a girlfriend in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I couldn't sleep (after Endgame, I don't think anyone could). And then I got mad because it didn't really have a point (a result of my emotional devestation I'm sure). And then when I finally went to sleep, Peter Parker told me "some things are just meant to be beautiful." And so that's what happened. I mean he might have meant Endgame, but I'm gonna say he was telling me about this little guy. Whatever.
> 
> This is pointless fluff that I'm just like "what was I going for?" but Peter Parker says its cool so I'm cool.
> 
> I spruced it up and now here it is, ready for you to explore :)
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Song is Rock Show by Blink 182. However, other than the fact that Alex is in a band, there is no correlation *face palm*

“So just a random question.”

“Uh huh.”

“It’s just for my own edification, you know?Nothing major, just like a curiosity.”

“Sure.”

“You just… decided that this would be a fun activity?”

Maggie shoots her a dimpled grin and adjusts her boobs, stepping forward in the line she’d coerced Kara into standing in.

“Me and the rest of America, Little Kent.Besides you need to get out more.When you find yourself falling for the first person that gives you a smile, that means you need to know more people.”

Kara squints, “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Whatever,” Maggie dismisses with an eye roll, grabbing Kara’s arm as they finally reach the front and pulling her through the door.“This place is awesome.Great drinks, hot girls _and men,”_ she adds, another smirk being thrown over her shoulder as she begins to yell to be heard.“You’ve got your pick of the litter.”

“I don’t want my pick.”Kara yells back, squeezing in close to Maggie and giving uncomfortable looks to the crush of bodies around her.“I want to be at home.”

“Little Kent—”

“ _Kara.”_

“Little Kent, I get that this isn’t exactly your comfort zone, but it is something that allows you to meet people.”Maggie has pulled them into a corner and is looking at Kara with the most earnest expression she can remember from her friend.“You know I like Lucy, but her social skills suck and, if she and Winn are your only mode of contact… I’m just worried.If you honestly hate it here than we’ll go home no questions asked, yeah?Just give it a try first.That’s all I’m asking.”

Trying and failing to hide her frown, Kara at least nods, feeling terrible both for her current predicament and because she didn’t want Maggie to think her ungrateful.

Another dimpled grin and they’re on the move again.

The current venue is a small crowded bar that Maggie claims has the best live music ever.Posters of Queen, Aerosmith, Black Sabbath, Pink Floyd and more are pasted over every surface, tables and walls alike.What Kara finds most bearable, is that the bar doesn’t really smell like a bar.At least not what she had imagined one to smell like.There’s no cigarette smell, no urine… it’s actually fairly clean.And at the moment, there’s an oldie playing over the speakers.

As in Nat King Cole’s Unforgettable oldie.

The lights are low set, rather than dim and dingy and so the music choice kind of gives the beat up bar some… class?

Kara isn’t quite sure what to call it but she knows that its pretty cool and she’s slowly starting to relax.

Maggie leads them over to the bar and picks up two margaritas before tugging Kara over to a stage on the far right wall.

The stage is just above Kara’s waist in terms of height and there are already instruments set up for a band.The tables are already all taken but the area around the stage is still kind of empty allowing them to get what Maggie calls the ‘perfect spot’.

Kara isn’t nearly as enthused and takes a small sip of her drink instead of commenting.A smile blooms on her face when she realizes the rim is frosted with sugar.

She gives Maggie a quick side hug and happily takes another, longer drink.

“Yeah!” Maggie encourages, “that’s more like it, little Kent.

“Do you come here a lot?”Kara asks, trying to make conversation.Honestly, she’s here more for Winn then she is for herself but that doesn’t mean she can’t interrogate her friend’s crush.

Let it never be said that Kara Kent was not an amazing wing woman.Her BFF Winn Schott Jr. had revealed his crush on the “hot girl who jogs by our apartment every morning” and so Kara had made it her duty in life to befriend the then unknown Maggie Sawyer.

A few weeks later and she was able to relay quite a bit of information about the other woman and had even landed this friend date!

Winn was beside himself but, when Kara had insisted that he come along, he’d chickened out!

All of her hard work and the person she’d been trying to set up, dropped out of the equation.Like a chump!

And Kara couldn’t just cancel on _Maggie,_ not when to do so would mean the other woman questioning if she’d done something wrong, so she’d stuck it out.Dolled herself up in a nice blue dress with the works and gone with Maggie to this bar.

She’d even felt confident for her entire commute which was a new world record.

Standing amidst the growing crowd of people in casual clothes…

Her confidence is slowly melting away.

“Yeah,” Maggie admits, nodding along to a more upbeat _Jack the Knife._ “This is pretty much my home away from home ya know?They have really great music and they play from every genre which is great cause then your never really bored and you always meet new people.”

“And that’s what we’re doing today?Meeting new people?”

Maggie shrugs, “Yes, but for you there’s one person in particular that I’d like to introduce you to.I do have one question though.”

“Ok?”

“Do you dig chicks?”

Kara spits out her drink, hand slamming into her mouth before she can make too big of a mess.Any calm that she’d had before vanished.Poof.Maggie had literally ripped the rug out from under her.

Oh.

Oh no.

Did Maggie like _Kara?_

Crap!

Bro code!

Winn liked Maggie!

Maggie couldn’t like Kara!

Oh crap, this was because they had been spending so much time together wasn’t it?It was because Kara had been so attentive in learning who Maggie was that Maggie thought that Kara was interested.

Although that wasn’t to say Maggie was interested.Maybe she was trying to let Kara down easy.Introduce her to “new people”.

Oh man, how pathetic did Maggie think she _was?_

Her internal panic must have shown on her face because Maggie was soon handing her a handkerchief like an honest to god gentlewoman and patting her shoulder.

“Relax Kara.It’s cool if that’s not your thing.”The brunette took a sip of her Margarita, a guarded look on her face as she turned her body slightly away from the younger woman.“At least… it’s cool as long as you’re not a homophobe.I don’t think we can be friends if—”

“No!”Kara flapped her hands, her drink spilling everywhere as it sloshed out of the cup.She swore, clapped her hand over her mouth again, and then settled for a face palm.“No,” she said when she’d managed to get her shit together, “that’s not what I—I um do… like women—And men!I just never… yeah.Not a homophobe.I am um very gay.Or Bi I guess.”A flare of stubbornness flares through her, some of her past hurts about people dismissing her sexuality or villainizing her for it coming to the forefront of her mind.“Or know.I _know_ I am a bisexual woman.And I like both men and women.Not at the same time!”She almost waves her hands again before she remembers she’s still holding her drink and stops, chewing her lip anxiously instead.“That would be… Or I mean maybe at the same time?But I would never cheat so if I were with someone I would _only_ like that person!And even if I did notice someone, I mean I would never _act_ on it!I am so not—”

“Kara!Breathe.”Maggie smiles as Kara stops talking, a little hiccup escaping her at the abrupt end to her monologue.“It’s cool.We’re good.You’re a hot, single, bisexual woman who doesn’t cheat.You’re already miles ahead of half the people in here.”

Kara nods, albeit a bit to violently if the twinge in her neck is any indication.She rubs her fingers into the tightened muscle, shifting her weight and focusing on a pretty heavy scratch on the stage floor.More people have made their way into the bar now and it’s quickly becoming packed.Someone steps on the scratch and Kara glances up to see a woman littered in tattoos with bleached white hair start setting up microphones.

Behind her is a crew setting up instruments.A drum set, amps.

“Hey,” Maggie nudges her, leaning in closer to be heard over the din.“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.That’s my bad.I just think you’re a great girl,” _oh no,_ she was a _terrible_ wing woman!“And I think you’d really get along with my friend.You’ll love her, she’s a big softy.I mean, she’s also a total stick in the mud but you’re… not.It will definitely work!”

Oh…

Wait.

What?

A friend.

A she friend.

A friend who was a _she._

There’s a noise that escapes her but Kara isn’t sure what it is.Maggie seems to think it’s one of agreement because she’s nodding and smiling as the first band starts to play.

Kara has no idea what they play exactly because she’s having a pretty significant mental crisis.

Because she’d told Maggie she liked women.

She’d told Maggie she liked women and Maggie had apparently taken that as a greenlight to set her up.

With a woman.

Which was great!

Amazing!

Totally chill!

Except Kara had never actually _dated_ a woman!

She’d never even had the courage to _talk_ to a woman!

Not for lack of want because, boy was there a lot of that, but because she just couldn’t make her mouth work when her feelings were involved.

It was easy with guys.You put on something pretty (or not) and they tried to chat you up.If you liked them you said yes, if you didn’t you said you had a boyfriend.It was simple.

Girls… Let’s just say Kara’s gaydar was nonexistent.She had _no_ idea how to tell if a woman was interested in her or not; or even if that woman was interested in other women!

More often than not, Kara would just wind up staring longingly at her girl crush and planning out a life that would never come to pass in her head.Sometimes she’d work up the courage to smile at the woman.Her best move was to send psychic waves of attraction across the room and see if the other woman picked up on them.So far, no dice.

Obviously, her skills were just too masterful for anyone not attuned to subtlety.

And this new possible love interest?Kara was gonna guess she was not attuned to subtlety.Maggie certainly hadn’t picked up on any of Kara’s clues that she was trying to set her up with Winn!And, if this woman was Maggie’s friend, it made sense that she wouldn’t pick up on Kara’s interest either.

If there even was interest.

Maybe she was getting ahead of herself?

Maybe the woman looked like a troll?

…

That… was not nice.

Immediate regret.

God, what was wrong with her?

A poke in the arm has her raising her head back to Maggie who has wrapped her hand around Kara’s wrist.

“Come on,” Maggie yells over the now very loud crowd.“She just finished her set.”

Kara blinks, wondering how long she had been out of it.And what the heck was a set?

Maggie pulls her out of the club and through the back alley, an excited grin on her face.“Normally I’d say let’s stay for the whole show, but you were looking a little green.Thanks for trying it out anyway.”

Kara nods, an odd hum leaving her throat as she glances around at shadows.Maybe Maggie wasn’t going to set her up?Maybe she was just going to kill her and end her misery?That’d be nice.

Maggie was really nice.

“Hey,” Maggie pauses mid stride, turning around and resting her hands on Kara’s shoulders.“You ok?We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable.”

“No!”Chill, she was totally chill.The chilliest.“I’m good.I am _great_.Super comfortably great.”

She nods for emphasis, glancing behind Maggie to where a door has just opened.Four people come out carrying guitars and cymbals but Kara can’t make much out from this far away.

“Kara,” Maggie prods gently, “what’s wrong?”

“I…” Kara bites her lip, shifts, scrubs her hands over her face.“I appreciate that you think I would like _her_ but … what if she doesn’t like _me_?”

Maggie shrugs.

Like it’s no big deal.

Like it’s not Kara’s entire emotional future on the line.

“If she doesn’t like you than no sweat.You don’t even know her yet; it’s not like you have to spend your life with her.This is just an introduction.Besides, I really don’t think you have to worry about that.You guys are… kind of perfect for each other.”

“You haven’t even known me for very long.”Kara mutters, digging her heel into the asphalt and swinging her foot back and forth.

“Exactly.I _haven’t_ known you for very long.But I have known Alex for about 7 years now and she’s one of my best friends.Imagine how much I must like you to be willing to trust you with my _best friend_.Imagine how much I love _her_ to be willing to give up my shot at the hot, single, bisexual.”Kara laughs, and covers her face with her hands, trying to hide the red flush that has overwhelmed her skin.“You’ve got this Little Kent.Ready?”

And with a peptalk like that, how can Kara be anything but?

Maggie leads her over to the group of four from earlier, now crowded around the back of a hatchback.She can’t help the shy shuffle she does when they come to a stop in front of the trunk and the group stops their conversation to turn to them.

“It’s about damn time Sawyer!Geez, you said you would be right out.”

“Ah, quit your bellyaching Max.You don’t have anything better to do so can it.Besides, this isn’t even your car.”

The man, Max, scowls and beats his sticks against his legs in a fast staccato.Maggie smirks and tugs Kara out from where she’s trying to blend in with a street lamp.“Guys this is my friend Kara.Kara this idiot,” she kicks Max, a tall preppy looking guy, “is Max.Siobhan,” A brunette with pretty amazing makeup nods at her.“Dox,” a shorter guy with a bright grin returns the fist bump Maggie gives him, “And Alex.”

And Alex.

Oh.

Alex is…

Wow.

Alex is a brunette… maybe a redhead… mostly a brunette.Alex has brown eyes… maybe green… both?Alex has gorgeous legs, straight teeth, a leather jacket, a perfect jawline and soft, soft cheeks.

Soft cheeks…

Oh.

My.

God.

“I am _so_ sorry.”Kara rips her hands away from the amused face she’d been cradling, shoving them behind her back and nearly tripping over herself in her attempt to escape.Abort!Abort!God, _apologize_ first, _then_ abort!“I did _not_ mean to do that I swear!You’re just so gorgeous!” Gah!Just run.Run far and fast!Why was she still _talking?_ “I mean, not super gorgeous, like I wasn’t… and you’re obviously and I… but yes.You and,” Kara blows out a breath, eyes wide as she rocks back on her heels.“Very sorry.”

“Girl, I think someone has a _crush_.”Siobhan smirks, elbowing Alex in the side while giving Kara an appraising look.The blonde fights not to fidget, given the last five minutes of her life, she thinks she’s earned some staring.She was quite possibly the weirdest person these people had ever met.That was fair.But maybe… Maybe Alex liked weird?

Alex quirks a perfectly sculpted brow at Maggie, glancing at Kara’s trembling form from the corner of her eye.“Odd taste.”

“Don’t be an ass Danvers.”Kara feels like her stomach is free falling straight past her feet into the pits of hell.This was terrible.Worse than she’d imagined.Worse than anything she _could_ have imagined.She had all this opportunity and… nothing to show for it.“She’s being a jerk Kara; she’s saying _you_ have odd taste for liking _her.”_ Maggie pauses, pulling a face before grudgingly admitting, “also the face thing.That was pretty weird too.”

“Sorry.”Kara mumbles.

An odd thought pops into her brain.That Alaska has 30 days of night wherein she can waste away and possibly be eaten by aliens and/or vampires.Airfare can’t be that expensive.She bets Maggie will understand.Winn too.Anyone who heard this story would understand her sudden and permanent shift to the life of a wild Alaskan hermit.She could be like one of those people who lived in ice huts and fought off Polar Bears in the wild.

But then Alex is moving and if Kara had thought her face soft, her hands put to rest any thoughts that the woman wasn’t used to working with her hands.Although that could be from guitar.Kara vaguely remembers her playing guitar.The muscles in her biceps definitely support that theory.

God, this woman was beautiful.

And she was touching Kara, cradling her cheeks in her hands and gazing steadily into her eyes.

There’s a light dusting of red on Alex’s cheeks but her lips are quirked ever so slightly in the closest thing to a smile Kara has seen from her all night.

“Hello Kara.I’m not really into people touching me but if you dig it… maybe this can be a greeting just for us, yeah?”

“Marry me?” Is her breathy response.She blinks, everyone freezes, and if God had any mercy, he would have smite her down at that moment!Kara clenches her eyes shut and shakes her head.“Or kill me.Killing me would be preferable right now.”

Alex’s smile is slow and easy, and she bites her bottom lip when it looks like it might take up her whole face.

“How about I just take you to get some food first?Last meal and all that.”

Kara blinks stupidly, “you still want to?”

Humming, Alex nods.“Well, I mean if we’re going to be married, I think I should at least get to know you a little.My mom would kill me if I couldn’t answer all of her questions…”The teasing smile drops a little, and the fingers on her face twitch giving the only hint of Alex’s anxiety.“There’s this great Ramen spot not to far from here if you’re free?”

“She is!”Maggie jumps in, smiling like the Cheshire cat, hands clasped in front of her.“I cleared her schedule.”

Feeling a bit more like herself now that she knew Alex wasn’t going to run for the hills, Kara was able to remember her first mission.

“If it’s close, I can text my friend Winn.He can meet up with us.”

Siobhan guffaws, while Max slaps a palm to his forehead.

Right, odd number of people.Maybe—

“That… sounds fun.”Alex hedges, dropping her hands from Kara’s face and shoving them in the back pockets of her blue jeans.Her jacket is pushed open to reveal a graphic tee with a math joke and Kara knows she’s in love.“But I was thinking that maybe… it could just be us this first time.”Alex’s head shot up, brown-green eyes focusing on Kara with laser precision.“Unless you’re not comfortable with that.I don’t want you to feel pressured—”

“No!”Kara says waving her hands.She’s been saying that word a lot tonight.She cringes, tugging at her fringe with a self-deprecating head shake.“No, you’re right.Double dates should be reserved for later… much later.”

Alex gives her a soft smile and Kara vows to give her anything she wants as long as she keeps looking at her like that.

“Who were you even trying to set Winn up with?”Maggie asks, sidling up to the pair with a pleased look.“Siobhan would eat him alive.”

“You.”Kara says, not looking away from Alex and not even caring one iota about bro code.She wasn’t even a bro.James was a bro.Winn should have asked him for help.Kara was just trying to remember how to breathe.

There’s a brief moment of silence and then Kara watches in slow motion as Alex’s face morphs into one of pure joy.

Then she’s being kissed.

Not on the lips, thank god.She’s pretty sure her heart would have quit on her.But on the cheek.

And Alex is laughing and pointing at Maggie.

“She didn’t know you were gay.Dude, how did you not,” she breaks off to snicker, and slaps her knee.“You _lead_ with that Sawyer.What the hell?”

Maggie meanwhile looks flabbergasted, mouth flapping uselessly as she stares at Kara.

Wait.

Gay?

“You’re a _lesbian_?”

Maggie nods, eyes wide.

“That makes so much sense!I _knew_ I was a good wing woman!”

~*~

_Five Months Later_

“Kara!Kara she’s coming!”

There’s more banging at her room door but, try as she might, Kara couldn’t get herself to focus on it.

That might have had something to do with the hand under her shirt, or the pleasant weight of Alex’s body draped over her, or the way her girlfriend’s tongue is running up her neck.The tug at her hair as Alex reangles her head has her moaning and clutching at the brunette’s shoulders.

It could also just be that Kara has a _girlfriend_ ; an honest to god, living breathing woman is interested, and has stayed interested, in _Kara_.Giving that up to play wing woman to Winn?No thanks.

“Kara, I swear on the Hulk if you do not stop sucking face, I’m going to delete your camera memory!”

Alex chases after her mouth when Kara lurches away, her lips landing on Kara’s chin when the blonde turns her head towards the door.“He’s bluffing,” Alex husks, “your camera is on your desk.”

Eyes landing on the device, Kara almost gives in, the feel of Alex’s lips on her own almost distracting her back into apathy.Until she remembers one very important detail.

She slumps back on the bed, feeling close to tears at the frustration coursing through her.“It has Wi-Fi.”

“What?”

Kara braces her hands against Alex’s shoulders, pushing lightly until her girlfriend is looking down at her.Alex’s lips are swollen red and her hair is a mess, a love bite Kara hid gifted her when they’d started this standing out prominently on her neck.Yep, those are definitely tears now.

“It has wi-fi.”

Alex’s eyebrows quirk up, an amused smile playing at her lips when Kara sniffles and shoves her away, stomping over to her door and wrenching it open.

“I hate you.”She tells Winn, who smiles victoriously and grabs her hand to pull her away.

“Bye Alex!”He says excitedly, waving at her over Kara’s shoulder before running off towards his latest crush.

“You’ve got one hour Schott!”

The underlying threat gives Kara some hope and she steels herself to give her all to Winn for the next hour.Be a great friend, and then get back to the kissing.

Easy enough.

Except Winn has _no_ game.And Kara has even _less_ game and so they both just sit and stare at his girl crush while hoping she’ll pay him even the smallest bit of attention.

It’s terrible and Kara’s been trying not to fall asleep in her drink for the past twenty minutes when Winn starts shaking her rather violently.

“Kara!Kara— _dude_ , that’s Alex.”

And he’s right.It is Alex.Alex standing next to Girl Crush’s table and laughing with her.

Then Alex taking a seat.

Then Alex leaning in with that gorgeous smile.

Which… means nothing.

So what if she hadn’t told Alex where she was going.Alex wasn’t the type to play while the lady was away.

She wasn’t.

Kara trusted her.

Except then Alex is palming her phone and turning it towards Girl Crush, who takes it and taps at the screen.Girl Crush’s smile is bright and irritating and Kara kind of wants to punch her.

Except then Alex is taking Girl Crush’s phone and tapping away.She hands the device back with another charming smile and keeps her eyes on Girl Crush as she leaves.

Kara _definitely_ wants to punch her.

God this kind of sucked.

“Dude…”Winn starts, falters, doesn’t finish.He pats Kara’s shoulder sympathetically and has just opened his mouth again when Alex’s eyes snap over to them.

They meet Kara’s gaze immediately; Kara having been unable to remove her vision from the nuclear wasteland that her love life was becoming.

Alex stands and saunters over to them, phone back in her pocket as she raps the table top in front of them with a closed fist.

“It’s been two hours.”She accuses Winn, glaring daggers as soon as she reaches them.“I said _one._ ”

Normally this would have sent Winn into a puddle of fear, now though… Kara’s kind of proud to call him her friend when he glares right back at Alex.

And normally, that would have been enough to make Alex grab his ear or something else harmful.Now though, her girlfriend snorts, turns to Kara and leans over to kiss her.

Shocked.

Kara is shocked.

This is the Twilight Zone.

What the hell is happening?

She has just watched her girlfriend make googly eyes at another woman and now she’s getting kissed?What is her life?

I mean she’s been warned about the mating habits of musicians by quite a few well-meaning people who saw her and Alex together—the nerdy blonde with the tattooed guitarist.It had led to more than one day of Alex sulking and insisting she wasn’t like that.That she may be rebellious, but she wasn’t a dropout—she wasn’t, Alex was actually crazy smart and on track to graduate Summa Cum Laude in a few months.And that she may have tattoos but she wasn’t without direction she was, Alex wanted to be a pediatric surgeon.And most importantly, that she wasn’t a cheater.That Kara had nothing to worry about.That Alex barely likes people in general let alone wanting to spend time with anyone not Kara in her downtime.

That she’d never hurt her.

Alex had promised…

Maybe… maybe she’d missed something?

“Hi baby.”Alex murmurs, pressing another kiss to Kara’s lips before settling in her lap with a heavy sigh.Kara’s arms raise on autopilot, circling Alex’s waist when the brunette rests her back against Kara’s chest.Glare back in place, Alex turns her head to Winn and relieves almost all of Kara’s anxiety with one sentence.“Her name is Lyra and she likes football, sushi, and competes in Strong Man competitions.She has your number and is now your Instagram friend.She had to run to class but she’s promised to text you tonight.Do with that what you will.”The pout on Alex’s face when she turns back to Kara is priceless.Adorable.Maybe she hadn’t been the only one affected by there time being cut short earlier.“Can we leave now?Are your “wing woman” duties complete?”

Winn is gawking, mouth open and looking between Alex and Kara like he isn’t quite sure what to do next.

Kara doesn’t have that problem.

She threads her fingers through Alex’s hair, pulling her down into a kiss and allowing her tongue to run along the seam of Alex’s lips.Alex moans, her hand reaching up to one of Kara’s wrists while the other braces her weight on the table.Power drunk, Kara kisses her harder, nipping at her lip before pulling away completely and smiling when Alex tries to chase after her.

“Marry me?”She asks, giddy and secure and so unbelievably lucky.

Alex wrinkles her nose and pulls Kara to her feet.“Only after we get Winn a girlfriend.His lack of love life interrupting our _actual_ love life is really starting to give me anxiety and I don’t wanna have a panic attack during our vows.”

Kara laughs and kisses her, allowing herself to be led out the door towards Alex’s car.Winn has remained behind, probably just as astounded at Alex’s success as Kara is.Still, she can’t help but be happy that she agreed to be Winn’s wing woman.Terrible as she had been at it, it _had_ led her to Alex.

And Alex… Alex is wow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel for Kara, being a wing woman is hard work! So much pressure. And being socially awkward on top of that?
> 
> I also realized I never actually mentioned who Maggie was referring to when she said Kara had fallen for the first nice person; that was James. I know a lot of people may disagree but... James is a snitch. And snitches get stitches!
> 
> Ok bye.
> 
> ~Chronicles


End file.
